


forward

by plutolanding



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Future Fic, just an imagined future where the two of them could be happy, this was written after s5 so nothing past that in canon is relevant to this short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutolanding/pseuds/plutolanding
Summary: Lotor has been working toward repentance, and he has made it to the place where luscious, snowy locks of the Princess’ hair weave between his hands.





	forward

**Author's Note:**

> decided to post this little lotura piece i wrote back in march, after season 5. simple dreams of what a future for them could be like, at peace and working to restore the universe to its former glory. please enjoy!

Lotor doesn’t know how he got to this point. He’s sitting cross-legged in royal Altean robes, robes of a culture he has been deprived of his entire life by an oppressor whose only greed was for power. Lotor was complicit in this for so long, a begrudging part of a treacherous empire that hardly wanted him in the first place. Their blood runs through his veins as well, but he wants no part of the tyranny that seems so embedded in their DNA.

He’s working to forget it, to replace all of his ruthless instincts with the curiosity for knowledge and peace he has had within him since his youth. He has been working toward repentance, and he has made it to the place where luscious, snowy locks of the Princess’ hair weave between his hands. His hands, lavender tainted and a reminder of the creatures that corrupted him in the time before he possessed a consciousness. The rift between realities, opened by his Altean mother, allowing quintessence to take hold of both herself and his Galra father when he had only just been conceived. He loathes the way his skin betrays his relation to the late Emperor Zarkon and wishes he could look more like his dreams of his mother, a figure unknown to him for the centuries he has lived. He wishes for anything but the traits he possesses now, anything that will allow him to feel like he truly deserves his Altean lover.

“Princess Allura,” he murmurs, humming softly as she melts further into his embrace. “How ever shall I thank you for taking me as I am? My tainted title of Galra Prince, heir to the throne? A Halfling, the kin of Emperor Zarkon? How can you love me, when my kind dismantled the remainder of yours? The remorse I feel, it…” he takes a shaky breath, “I do not want to hurt you, Allura.”

The Princess sighs, and the Prince feels guilty for asking such a thing of her once again. He should be grateful for her love, not questioning it. Regardless, this comfort… it feels far too blissful to be true.

“Lotor, you know that our fathers were the greatest of allies once. You know well that a bond between Altean and Galra is not poisonous by nature.” She turns around in his arms, hair slipping from his hands as she instead reaches up to brush equally silver strands away from Lotor’s brow.

“My love, you are not your father. I know you and I were not always allies, and that it has taken us much sacrifice and heartache to reach this point, but know that it is not, and never will be something that I regret.” A wistful look blooms in Allura’s eyes, a telling sign that thoughts of her lost culture plague her once again. Lotor feels an ache deep within his chest at being a part of the force that so brutally destroyed everything she has ever known.

“This war has always been greater than either one of us. I cannot blame you for your actions during the time in which you had to compete for your father’s approval. In a game of life or death, we do what we must to survive. The emperor means nothing to us now, Lotor. You freed yourself. You have proven your dedication to the alliance.”

He’s not certain, but Lotor feels as though the room has gotten warmer, and he can feel the gentle caress of her silken garb brushing over his as she grasps one of his hands in both of hers.

“You have shown your love for me runs deep and true. You, a worthy Altean, are a vital component of my heart. Trust me.” She smiles then, an expression reserved solely for him in this moment, and he is captivated. Lotor knows at this moment, deep within his core, that his Allura must be crafted by the stars.

“Allura, I will lend my spirit to you for as long as you will have me. My life is yours, my princess.”

She leans forward, ghosting a tender kiss over his lips, and his next inhale burns like charcoal smoking through his lungs.

“And mine is yours, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> i miss them, i really do. currently working on a s8 fix-it for the two of them, regarding the infinite void. we'll see where it goes. take care, everyone!


End file.
